Sonic The Hedgehog Season 3: Post Apoctalyptic Future
by TheHedgehogTrio
Summary: *Contains Spoilers* Sequel to Sonic The Hedgehog Season 2: Android Attack. Sonic and his friends may have lost the war but Tails and Jack have luckily escaped the skirmish. Its up to them to save the world but they will face new enemies on their journey. (Tails in the background)
1. Episode 1: All That Remains

**Sonic The Hedgehog Season 3: Post Apocalyptic Future**

**Episode 1: All That Remains**

**Last Time On Sonic The Hedgehog Season 1 and 2: **

In space, Saine was admiring the round circumference of Earth but then he thought to make it better he had to destroy it by going to blast out a huge explosion of power onto just like how Mecha Sonic did. 'Ok let's end all this' Saine announced.

'This isn't the end' Unfortunately it was Saine's final words. He faded away into dust. Sonic rested but he was still falling. Spencer flew under him and caught him and Sonic stopped burning from the wind.

'Congrats Sonikuu, I give you all my condolences' Spencer told him.

Shadow and Jack came down in a formal way. 'Is he alright?' Shadow asked.

'Yeah just dazed' Spencer told him.

Sonic and his friends have managed to survive the crazy war they had had with Saine and his men. Now its back to school.

New transfer students come to Mobius High and they are revealed as androids! One tries to kill Sonic and the other saves him.

Days later, Sonic and his friends had met new people and had a war with the androids, whom of the help of Dr. Eggman and a new antagonist Ian Gero.

Ian zaps Sonic and his friends but two have escaped the crucible. Its up to Tails and Jack to finish this war in this post apocalyptic period.

**This Time: **

* * *

><p>2 Years Later<p>

It has been two years since the battle with Sonic The Hedgehog have been defeated by a group of androids and Dr. Eggman. Tails and Jack made it out of the war and ran far-far away from the cold mountains.

The two survivors found an abandoned bunker in the middle of nowhere and called it home for the time being. It had a generator for the computer inside and a microwave, so they could eat cooked food.

Tails and Jack sat down in defeat on their bunk beds hoping on how they could defeat the androids and what went wrong. The two thought of other people but Jack had other ideas. He thought that these days, people just want to live.

Jack turned the computer's power on and started going through a process. A hacking process. He wanted to hack the camera's in Ian and Eggman's base. He equipped the live footage feed and saw an interesting scene. Sonic and Shadow were trying to escape!

The hedgehogs tried breaking the unbreakable glass with their bare fist. The punched and punched, but they worn themselves out and caused Shadow The Android to enter the room.

''Shut up or face the consequences!'' The android bared out.

''What are the ''consequences''?'' Shadow says with an awfully sarcastic voice. Shadow The Android opened Shadow's capsule and knocked him out with his fist.

''Shadow!'' Jack and Tails say in unison.

''I'll take you into the ''special'' room.'' Shadow The Android mutters to Shadow as he lifts him up. ''Blue boy, don't make any trouble!''

Sonic looked at Shadow in disappointment. He thought that he could've of done better.

''Hang in there.'' Tails says. ''Sonic.'' But suddenly the feed was interrupted. Someone hacked in as well.

''Oh no!'' Jack acts quickly. ''Someone is disturbing our feed!"

''Probably a survivor?'' Tails suggested.

''No, someone beyond computer intelligence. Possibly—'' Jack gasped. ''The RedShack.''

''The RedShack?''

Jack accesses the camera of the computer that was being used. Jay notices his camera on and laughs. He was wearing his mask of course.

''Nice try.'' Jay says with a low pitched voice. ''Trace their location!'' Jay calls out to the other people.

Jack quickly switches off the PC. ''We have to go!''

''These are the guys who revealed Ian and Eggman's intentions on Sonic!'' Tails brought up as Jack packed all his stuff.

''Tails we have to go!'' Jack squealed. ''These people are dangerous. They can torture you to death.''

''Me, why me? Oh, because of your immortality. Hey Jack, how did you become immortal?''

''I'll tell you later.'' Jack promises. ''Lets go!''

* * *

><p>Outside the RedShack base. Techno and two teenage werewolf's drive a stolen Ferrari and speeded to the bunker.<p>

(The song Dangerous by David Guetta ft. Sam Martin Plays)

Tails ran with Jack outside the bunker as fast as they could as the chaser's came to capture them or maybe incarcerate the two. Tails has made a relationship with a crossbow he found while scavenging supplies.

Sunoharu taught him out to make dart arrows while they were fleeing away the sniper's people. The crooks got closer to the two as they sprinted. The heroes came across a building that could buy them some time to hide.

A Ferrari came driving through the windows of the building. Techno points to the survivors and tells his men to shoot at them with their dart pistols. Tails shot arrows at the Ferrari's boot making it bounce from it.

''Aim for the wheels!'' Jack demanded as they heavily sprinted.

''Uh Oh.'' Techno says. His men fires darts at Tails back but Jack used his quick reflexes and puts his foot as he shield. The dart couldn't go though Jack's hard bones. Tails shoots the wheel making Techno and his men collide into a pillar.

(The Music Ends With Suspenseful Sound)

* * *

><p>''You think we lost them?'' Tails declared.<p>

''We are pretty far.'' Jack adds in.

''So Jack, you were going to tell me on how you became immortal.''

Suddenly, a shadow figure strikes Jack. This person worn a hood and had a green light coming from his or her eyes. This figure is what you would call an Exo. She held a immortal gun at Jack's head.

''Not again.'' Jack exclaimed.

''Shut up scavenger!'' The Exo says.

''Hey! Keep away!'' Tails advised. ''Scum.''

''No one calls The Shadow Hunter a ''scum''.''

''Alright we can work this out.'' Tails suggested.

''The RedShack. There power is waning.'' The Shadow Hunter explains. ''Your life will be spared today.''

''Can we join you?'' Tails asked.

The Shadow Hunter stood up and let Jack loose. ''I'll give you a walkie talkie, incase if you are in trouble.''

''Sure thing.'' Jack implied as he was handed a walkie talkie. ''Thanks.''

''Do you know Spencer Ricardo or Noah Thompson?'' She asks.

''Yes.'' Jack replied. ''One of our allies.''

The Shadow Hunter dashed into thin air.

''What was that about?'' Tails mentioned.

''I don't know.''

* * *

><p>''So Jack, had a family back then?''<p>

''Yeah. But it was complicated.''

''What do you mean?'' The two came across a hill.

''I had abusive parents.'' Jack free falls down the hill and Tails follows him. Tails tried to follow up that response.

''Abusive? Didn't you ever think about calling the cops?''

''The cops? They were no rights that time.''

''Oh, so how old are you?''

''15000 years old. But I'm physically 15 years old.''

''Oldie.'' Tails joked making Jack smile hard at him. Tails looked down the perimeter as the were falling in the sky. He saw a few androids rounding up civilians.

''Do you see that?'' Jack told Tails.

''They are going to turn civilians into androids!''

''Alright Tails, we must save the people down there.''

Tails was orbiting onto an androids head. He aimed his crossbow at it and disabled its terminals. The other androids didn't have active tactics so Jack quickly grabbed the both of them together and crunched them both to pieces by rapidly banging into each other.

The heroes wiped out the villains and the bystanders cheered.

''Need any help people?'' Jack asked the crowd.

''Oh no don't worry. We are headed to a sanctuary.'' A male wolf says.

''A sanctuary you say?'' Tails joins the conversation.

''Owned by a guy name Marcus. Some lion who helps people.'' The wolf adds.

''Marcus!'' Jack restates.

''Of course! Spencer's brother that he talked about.''

''We escort you to safety while you lead us to Marcus.'' Jack assures.

''Sure! Lets go.'' The wolf told them.

* * *

><p><strong>In the sanctuary…<strong>

Marcus sits in his seat, waiting for Spencer to come along. He sat in a giant office with a giant lava lamp and a picture of him with his brothers. The Shadow Hunter came in the room to tell Marcus good news.

''Marcus, I didn't find your brothers Spencer and Noah but I found some people who know them.''

''Perfect but where are these people?''

''They are coming, don't worry sir.''

Marcus stood of his seat with a sturdy face but then he came out happy.

''YAY!'' Marcus cheers.

''Haha, sir your so funny.''

''I'm funny and happy!''

An alarms beeps through the place. Marcus quickly checked through the computer and found out shocking news. He had a computer that could successfully tell the future.

''What is it sir?''

''My time teller says that The RedShack are going to come and burn this place down with fire. Don't tell anyone but the guards.''

''Anything else?''

''Tell the guards to make the walls higher and the systems encrypted.'' The Shadow Hunter left the room in a hurry. Marcus looked outside his perfectly viewed window with a forest and a sunset. ''I hope you come soon brothers.''

* * *

><p><strong>Will Marcus face the truth about his captured brothers and will Tails and Jack make it to the sanctuary. Stakes are high especially since the RedShack is going to ruin the balance of time.<strong>

**Next time: New Opportunities Await**


	2. Episode 2: New Opportunities Await

**Episode 2: New Opportunities Await**

**Last Time On Sonic The Hedgehog: Post Apocalyptic Future **

2 Years Later

It has been two years since the battle with Sonic The Hedgehog have been defeated by a group of androids and Dr. Eggman. Tails and Jack made it out of the war and ran far-far away from the cold mountains.

The two survivors found an abandoned bunker in the middle of nowhere and called it home for the time being. It had a generator for the computer inside and a microwave, so they could eat cooked food.

''Shut up or face the consequences!'' The android bared out.

''What are the ''consequences''?'' Shadow says with an awfully sarcastic voice. Shadow The Android opened Shadow's capsule and knocked him out with his fist.

''Shadow!'' Jack and Tails say in unison.

''I'll take you into the ''special'' room.'' Shadow The Android mutters to Shadow as he lifts him up. ''Blue boy, don't make any trouble!''

''Marcus, I didn't find your brothers Spencer and Noah but I found some people who know them.''

''Perfect but where are these people?''

''They are coming, don't worry sir.''

Marcus stood of his seat with a sturdy face but then he came out happy.

''YAY!'' Marcus cheers.

**This Time:**

* * *

><p>''Hey do you guys know how far this place is?'' Tails asked the harmed civilians.<p>

''Maybe, without a car it would be two days.'' A woman says.

''I need to rest now.'' Tails added.

''Maybe we should find a bus.'' Jack suggested. ''And find some supplies—'' He tried to continue.

A scream was wailing from the distance, it sounded vaguely familiar. Tails and Jack acted quickly by running to the location of the screams resonance. Androids were taking in a few people and those few people were Rouge and Silver.

''You scream like a girl Silver.'' Rouge mocked Silver.

''Silver! Rouge!'' Jack shouted.

''Intruders.'' One android says. Rouge leaped out of her captive place and kicked the androids back and disabled it. The civilians came in the battle they were facing.

''Rust buckets.'' She muttered and another android charges at her but Tails intercepts by tripping him with his legs and then he pulls out a wire from the bot. Silver forces a wave onto the remaining androids and eliminates them.

''Some of my powers are back.'' Silver responded.

''Guys how did you escape?'' Tails asked.

''The same way we did before.'' Rouge explains.

''But what about the others?'' Jack stated.

''They couldn't make it.'' Silver told them. ''They got them.''

''We kept travelling for days and then we found these maniacs.''

''So Rouge had a couple of dates with Silver?'' Tails giggled making Rouge slap him in the face.

''Har Har.'' She obliged.

''Where are we headed?'' Silver asks.

''Well, Spencer's brother has this place where we can stay and we are going to ask him for help.'' Tails informed the two.

''This is great!'' Rouge says.

''But we should get the others back.'' Silver recalled.

''Silver are you crazy? Jack rhetorically asked.

''No, I just want to save my friends.''

''You don't have the power to take them on anymore!'' Tails declared.

''Who cares!''

''Hey!'' Rouge barked to the both of them. ''There is no going back. Why couldn't Saine just come back and take revenge.''

''Now you're crazy.'' Jack joked. ''I wouldn't say his name.''

''What, SAINE!'' Rouge yelled out making birds fly away from trees.

''Can we go?'' A civilian asked.

''Alright.'' Jack answered.

The group arrived to a billboard area in the city. They were in search of a bus for transport. Tails saw a yellow rectangle in the distance and hoped it was a bus. The billboards started lighting up and a weird masquerade mask appeared on the front.

''We are coming.'' The RedShack leader says.

''Its the RedShack.'' Tails warned everyone.

''Lets run now to the bus!'' Jack told everyone.

The civilians and the heroes started running towards the yellow object and started getting an optical focus. It wasn't a bus, it was a yellow boat that happened to be dragged onto the road.

''Well that isn't funny.'' Silver says.

The same Ferrari RedShack members were driving towards and were burning rubber from behind the group. They opened the windows and created electron beam energy from their hands. The released the beams to the group's' direction swarming into the ground.

''Watch out!'' Rouge noted.

''Look, a bus stop!'' Tails found a bus stop with only one bus. They all ran to it as fast as they can. Tails spotted a figure heading into and trying to start it. Tails sprinted almost as fast as Sonic into the bus.

He jumped onto the person. This anonymous character had a smoke mask on. He reached for his smoke bombs and pulled the trigger. Smoke choked Tails and he tried moving it away with his hands. The bomber carried a climbing pick and forced the ignition running.

Silver came in the bus and used his psychokinesis to pull the enemy to Silver. He trapped the person's movement and knocked him out with his head. The rest of the heroes came in with the civilians and sat in their seats.

Jack threw the enemy into the RedShack's windshield. A civilian drives the vehicle away from The RedShack and rested. Tails looked behind if The RedShack was still following them and they were. They had pulled the bus scavenger inside the car as hostage.

The blood thirsty hackers started ramming the base of the bus. It was a bit of a bumpy ride for the crew. Everyone came across The Mobius Bridge which was half broken on the sides. Techno and his pals drifted their vehicles onto the side the bridge. The bus was about to fall.

''Any last words?'' Techno blurted.

Jack was grunting. ''We are going to fall!''

''Goodbye!'' Techno responded with an electric firing beam and hit the side of the bus. It fell down the bridge down on the coarse dirt under the bridge.

Will Tails and his peers make it through the fall? Will Sonic escape too? And will Saine? Oh wait, He is gone.

Next time: The Great Fall

Calvin: That was literally a cliff hanger. Cya next week!

Jace: The times are 6:30PM sorry for the late delay :(

Nicole: If you have a ps3 or ps4 play with us (gamertag: dxsib) Destiny, Assassin's Creed, Watch Dogs, Call Of Duty Ghost


	3. Episode 3: The Great Fall

**Episode 3: The Great Fall**

**Last Time On Sonic The Hedgehog: Post Apocalyptic Future**

''Silver! Rouge!'' Jack shouted.

''Intruders.'' One android says. Rouge leaped out of her captive place and kicked the androids back and disabled it. The civilians came in the battle they were facing.

''Rust buckets.'' She muttered and another android charges at her but Tails intercepts by tripping him with his legs and then he pulls out a wire from the bot. Silver forces a wave onto the remaining androids and eliminates them.

''Some of my powers are back.'' Silver responded.

The group arrived to a billboard area in the city. They were in search of a bus for transport. Tails saw a yellow rectangle in the distance and hoped it was a bus. The billboards started lighting up and a weird masquerade mask appeared on the front.

''We are coming.'' The RedShack leader says.

The blood thirsty hackers started ramming the base of the bus. It was a bit of a bumpy ride for the crew. Everyone came across The Mobius Bridge which was half broken on the sides. Techno and his pals drifted their vehicles onto the side the bridge. The bus was about to fall.

It fell down the bridge down on the coarse dirt under the bridge.

**This Time:**

* * *

><p><em>2 Weeks Ago…<em>

_Back In Dr. Gero's mansion in the cold mountains. The freedom fighters had been planning on escaping. Knuckles had dug the a tunnel under his capsule and connected it to the other capsules his friends where inside. _

_''Alright, lets leave.'' Silver whispered as he held Blaze's hands._

_''What about Sonic and Shadow.'' Amy urged. ''And Spencer too.'' _

_''Yeah Silver, they are in different rooms.'' _

_''Its too risky.'' Silver obliged. _

_''What so we gonna leave our friends!?'' Cloy barks. _

_''Shut up before they hear us!'' Rouge stuttered. _

_''Going somewhere?'' A voice behind the freedom fighters says. Tension spotted them trying to escape. _

_''Not again.'' Blaze muttered. ''What do we do Silver?'' _

_Amy starts running deeper into the mansion. Tension started chasing her as they entered upstairs. _

_''Lets go!'' Knuckles demanded. _

_''But Amy.'' Cream mutters. _

_''Lets go!'' Silver quickly urged. _

_They ran outside the prison they were in deep into the mountains but then they get caught up by Shadow The Android. _

_''Good try.'' He chuckles. ''Lets go.'' He stunned everyone except for Silver as he used his psychokinesis to deflect Shadow's powers. ''How did you recover your powers so quickly?'' _

_Silver summons a green ball of power and releases at Shadow but misses. Rouge escaped the area with Blaze. Shadow speeds closer to Silver making the hedgehog head butt the android. He ran as Shadow quickly began to recover. Shadow teleports the remaining who didn't make the escape back._

_He later follows Silver and the others deep into the mountains. The three saw him coming and couldn't do anything. He was very fast and he could take them down in one shot. _

_''I'm sorry Silver.'' Blaze says as she stopped running. _

_''Blaze?'' Silver called out. ''Lets get out go here!'' _

_''Cya.'' Shadow teleports with Blaze back to the mansion. _

_''Blaze… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'' _

* * *

><p><strong>Present…<strong>

The bus was swept with severe impact from the fall off the bridge. Some people were injured and crying from the pain they had felt. Tails slowly exited the bus from the open window. He looked up if he could've seen The RedShack but they had drifted away. They had fallen onto waterless ground which was covered up of coarse dirt.

Jack helped everybody out of the bus one by one. The civilians took a quick glance of their exact location, under a bridge. At this point, it could take them days just to get back up.

''How do we get there now?'' Tails asserted.

''We look around this big area.'' Jack remarked everyone.

''Now?'' A woman stands up. ''We have injured here.''

''Hold on ma'am, if you're thinking of transport, we are under a bridge.'' Silver says. The area they were under had nothing but a trail of coarse dirt to the other side of Mobius. ''You know what I think? I think this "Sanctuary is a load of bull.''

''Its real, my friend made it there.'' A male wolf says in the crowd.

''Guys. Silver, Rouge, Jack and I should just take turns of looking for a way back up.'' Tails objected.

''Yeah. Good idea.'' Jack agrees.

''Fine.'' Rouge urged.

''Tails and Jack are going first.'' Silver states.

''Fine.'' Jack said.

* * *

><p>Jack and Tails grabbed their backpacks that they had stowed into the bus and left the area to find a way to get back up. Luckily, the survivors didn't have to worry about the sunk burning them even though it was almost dark. Tails focused into the distance better and saw a crack on the bridge holders.<p>

''Jack see that?'' Tails points and the supports and Jack takes a quick glance. He observes a hazard on the bridge's support.

''We can get it to fall.'' Jack chimed in making Tails absurd.

''DESTROY IT? It would destroy us.''

''Correct, but what about Silver's powers.''

''We can try.'' But at that moment and strange thing happened. The bridge was already collapsing. Chunks were already falling on the lower level, one was falling at Tails' spot but Jack ascended and punched the concrete away.

''Lets move now!''

Tails and Jack hurried back to the group as soon as possible. Half of the bridge was already down.

''What do we do?'' A child so small asked.

''Silver use your powers.'' Jack told.

''I don't have the power to do that yet.'' Silver reported.

''Oh no.'' Everyone says in unison as the whole bridge comes down. Silver covered himself with both of his hands even though it did nothing. The infrastructure got closer to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>In The Sanctuary…<strong>

''Do you feel that?'' Marcus asked The Shadow Hunter.

''What.'' She replies.

''The Mobius Bridge. I feel lots of presences under a collapsing bridge.''

''Are you sure?"

''I think so—'' Marcus tries to continue but a guard came through the office.

''Sir! Sir.'' The guard says.

''What is it?''

''We have a big problem.''

* * *

><p>The bridge had stop falling as it froze in midair. It was eccentric.<p>

''We are safe!'' The civilians cheer but it was a little unusual due to how Silver wasn't the one who stopped it. Everyone stepped onto the platform of bridge and tried walking up back to the road.

''The other side is blocked, we have to go 500 metres around the bridge—'' As Tails tried speaking, he was held at gunpoint by Techno's guard. The RedShack was still waiting for the group.

''Well, well. Don't we have some rascals here.'' Techno says.

Jack tried uppercutting Techno but he moved with an electrical fusion which makes him pretty much the speed of light. Techno grabs Jacks arms and pulls out some sort of handcuff. He clipped it on and it electrocuted him.

''Nice try.'' One of Techno's guards say.

''So you gonna take us all into a Ferrari?" Rouge joked. But Techno transforms the Ferrari into a delivery truck.

''Round them up into the truck and make them shut up.'' Techno ordered.

''Wait, just leave us be. We will give you our supplies—'' Techno's guard knocked out Tails making him blackout.

* * *

><p><strong>Where will The RedShack take Tails and the others. Will they be imprisoned or killed, or maybe both.<strong>

**Next time: Imprisoned, Once Again Part 1**


	4. Episode 4: Imprisoned, Once Again Part 1

**Episode 4: Imprisoned, Once Again Part 1**

**Last Time On Sonic The Hedgehog: Post Apocalyptic Future**

''How do we get there now?'' Tails asserted.

''We look around this big area.'' Jack remarked everyone.

''Now?'' A woman stands up. ''We have injured here.''

''Some of my powers are back.'' Silver responded.

Back In Dr. Gero's mansion in the cold mountains. The freedom fighters had been planning on escaping. Knuckles had dug the a tunnel under his capsule and connected it to the other capsules his friends where inside.

''Alright, lets leave.'' Silver whispered as he held Blaze's hands.

''What about Sonic and Shadow.'' Amy urged. ''And Spencer too.''

''Yeah Silver, they are in different rooms.''

''Blaze… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!''

**This Time:**

* * *

><p>A RedShack guard throws Tails inside the truck. He rubbed his back from the pain he felt when he landed in the inside. Jack tries comforting his fox friend.<p>

''You ok?'' Jack asked.

''Shut up!'' A guard commanded.

''Or what.'' Jack obliged.

The guard smiles and holds a remote. The cuffs had been connected to the remote somehow. He presses a green button that paralyses him. He grunts and then passes out.

''Jack!'' Everyone says in unison.

''Shut up and don't touch a thing.'' The guard closes the delivery door and Tails shakes Jack to wake him up. He lifted his eye and didn't feel that comfortable. Jack stands up and tries punching the delivery door but there was a bump that made him jump.

''Whoa, you weren't thinking of punching the door down, right?" Silver asks. ''Theres a camera by the way.'' Jack glances at the camera and rips it off.

''What kind of people do this?'' Tails asked.

''Sick ones.'' Rouge answered.

Suddenly the truck stops. They had arrived at the destination and parked a garage door so the prisoners wouldn't run away. Jack got his fist ready as Tails followed his lead.

''Get ready.'' Jack says as the garage door opens. A guard stood at the door and quickly grabbed Jack's hands. He had sensed that Jack was trying to start an attack and then he looks at Tails.

''Are you gonna start with me?"" The guard asked the fox making him shook his head. The guard grabbed Jack's neck. ''Lets go to your cell.'' Four other guards stand behind the crew and made them walking straight to their cells.

The place they were in was an abandoned gymnasium. It was filled with wires and computers and one giant screen for a television. There was one office room with advanced hardware computers upstarts but is visible in the main area of the store. Jay was in the office and turned on his intercom.

''Prisoners.'' Jay speeches. ''I don't like you, you don't like me. Well you're gonna get used to all this. You guys will be working and be our slaves, if you are not good enough for our community then you will end up dead!''

''Well this guy is cranky.'' A civilian says.

Before everyone entered the cell, they had dropped their weapons on the ground making guards pick them up, but Tails was still standing outside looking at Jay. A guard pushed Tails inside the cell and glares at him. He gave Tails a mad look as if he was going to kill him. Tails trembles as he tried to stand up but then he quickly joins his people.

* * *

><p>The cell everyone was in was pretty big, almost like a playground. It had bunk beds, chairs to sit on and a half broken ladder on the ground. It had half a roof with a forcefield. This cell was the entrance of where people would go through in the hardware store but it was changed by Jay and he covered it by a huge high gate which has holes making cold air come in and reaches the ceiling.<p>

''Are you guys okay?'' Tails shares.

''You guys look pissed.'' A female voice says up the half ceiling. A survivor was on top of the prison and looked down at Tails as he shifted his hair that was covering his eyes. He took a proper glance of the cat as she watched the prisoners.

''We need help.'' Tails desperately asked but the Mobian cat disappeared onto the upper roof of the prison.

''What a downer.'' Jack adds.

The cell door opens, Jay entered with Techno and a chef. The chef had brought plates and sloppy porridge for the crew to eat. Jay smiled as the prisoners looked at him with fear.

''People, I am giving you food for only today and then you have to work. If you don't work then you end up in the chair in my office.'' Prisoners were murmuring about the ''chair''.

''Why can't we leave?'' Jack asked politely.

''Because, your gonna help us build the ultimate android weapon to destroy the world.''

''Where is the android?'' Jack told Jay making him chuckle. A guard comes in the cell with a capsule which had someone in it. Yuki was in the chamber.

''Yuki!'' Tails calls out to her. She responds and breaks out of the capsule but gets grabbed by two guards who roamed in the cell.

Jay walks closely to Jack and then reveals his anger face. He grabs out a taser and knocks Jack out. The prisoners gasp as Jay tortured Jack. Jack gets electrocuted by Jay multiple times. Mary couldn't move from her spot she was captured at to save Jack. The guards who were holding Tails felt a little bit of pity making them distracted of Tails. So the yellow fox runs in the trouble and jumps on Jay.

''What are you doing you feral ferret?'' Jay asked.

''Trying to save a friend!'' Tails had no power to defeat him. Jay finished Tails off by punching him in the face knocking him out once more.

''Tails!'' The guards tried gouging out Jack's eyes with the taser.

* * *

><p>''Tails.'' Sonic's voice said. Tails had a vision. He saw Sonic in his super form while he was in the middle of action. In the background of the dream, the world seem to be firing up and buildings were collapsing.<p>

''Sonic?'' Tails asked with lots of questions popping around his head.

''You have to be more stronger.'' Sonic persuaded.

''But how?''

Sonic looked back at the battle skies. All of the freedom fighters were fighting enemies that seemed vaguely familiar. Sonic looked back at Tails and hovered closer to him.

''Rage, anger is your only option.''

''Anger?''

''Get back up and show them who is boss.''

''Ri—Right.''

* * *

><p>Tails woke up and looked at Jay.<p>

''Finally came to your senses?'' Jay teased. ''HEY!'' He barked at Tails' awfully mad looking face.

''I… I—'' Tails talks deeply which offends Jay, so he slapped Tails' face hard but the fox didn't feel pain.

''You're gonna do what?'' Jay asked tempted.

''I'm gonna kill you.'' Tails speeches.

Tails yells so hard it made him ascend into mid air. The chaos emeralds that they left behind in the treehouse somehow traced Tails' rage and came to him. They speeded right into his body and his fur started becoming yellow but it stopped. He landed on the ground thinking of how close he was. Jay laughed at the fox as the chaos emeralds came out of Tails.

''What do we have here?" Jay picks up the gem and knocks out Tails with it. ''Looks like I will be playing around with this.'' Jay leaves the cell with the guards but the prisoner. The chef looked at the group in sadness but ignored his feelings.

Looks like the heroes are being fried by the RedShack, does the chef have a pity? And will the girl come back and help Tails take on Jay.

**Next time: Imprisoned, Once Again Part 2**


	5. Episode 5: Imprisoned, Once Again Part 2

**Episode 5: Imprisoned, Once Again Part 2**

**Last Time On Sonic The Hedgehog: Post Apocalyptic Future:**

A RedShack guard throws Tails inside the truck. He rubbed his back from the pain he felt when he landed in the inside. Jack tries comforting his fox friend.

''You ok?'' Jack asked.

''Shut up!'' A guard commanded.

''Or what.'' Jack obliged.

''You guys look pissed.'' A female voice says up the half ceiling. A survivor was on top of the prison and looked down at Tails as he shifted his hair that was covering his eyes. He took a proper glance of the cat as she watched the prisoners.

''We need help.'' Tails desperately asked but the Mobian cat disappeared onto the upper roof of the prison.

''What a downer.'' Jack adds.

Tails yells so hard it made him ascend into mid air. The chaos emeralds that they left behind in the treehouse somehow traced Tails' rage and came to him. They speeded right into his body and his fur started becoming yellow but it stopped. He landed on the ground thinking of how close he was. Jay laughed at the fox as the chaos emeralds came out of Tails.

''What do we have here?" Jay picks up the gem and knocks out Tails with it.

**This Time:**

* * *

><p>It was midnight. Everyone was tired, hungry, begging to leave and or beaten up. Jack sits upright on a wall next to Tails all roughed up and thinking of a revenge plan and an escape plan. Tails looks up at the roof and thought about the Mobian Cat if she would come back. The civilians were forced to do work by mining under the gymnasium to loot metal parts for the secret weapon. Silver and Rouge were working in the kitchen with the chef.<p>

Techno comes in the cell with two guards. It was time for work for Tails and Jack.

''Alright peasants stand up.'' Techno orders the two as they follow. ''Feral ferret is working in the computer lab with lucky me and bunny boy will be working in the kitchen.''

''Don't call me feral ferret.'' Tails obliged.

''Or what ''big boy''.'' A guard points Tails' crossbow at him. Tails had nothing to say, so he had shut his mouth. ''Good, now come with me.'' Techno grabs Tails' neck and walks him to the computer lair. Jack follows the guards to the kitchen.

Tails had been working in a hacker lair, they were dozens of people on computers stalking Mobius cameras and survivors. People had stood up and reported pictures of survivors to go and take them down. Tails was shocked with envy of how they had access to everything in the world.

''Ferret boy will be working on re-imaging these computers.'' Techno says to his hacker friend Clive.

''Sure thing, I will teach him the basics even if it takes others.'' Clive stated. Techno nods at his friend and walks to Jay who was controlling the whole system of computers. ''Alright, lets get to work.'' Clive says to Tails who kept quiet. ''I think I need a straight answer when I speak to you.''

''Yes sir.'' Clive is a white exo with the smart brains and white hoodie. He has a hoodie that says RedShack.

* * *

><p><strong>In The Kitchen…<strong>

Jack, Rouge and Silver along with other survivors were cleaning the kitchen and were forced to make the walls and floor white and shiny. The chef wasn't like all the other guards, he was less aggressive and less talkative. He was kind of reliable as well.

''This guy isn't all that bad.'' Jack whispered to Silver while he scrubbed the tiles.

''When he is angry he causes a fire.'' Silver responded.

''He is right.'' A survivor joins in the conversation making Jack and Silver look at the guy. He was a rabbit who looked almost like Jack but less build. ''If we was so stressed, this place would be on fire.''

''Wait a minute.'' Jack adds. ''We could piss him off and then burn down this whole place.''

''Thats a good idea.'' Silver agrees.

''Guys.'' The chef says. ''Less talking alright?"' The chef walks over the boys. ''I heard everything.''

''About what.'' Jack asked.

''About your escape.''

''SO WHAT ARE YOU JUST GOING TO BEAT ME UP?'' Jack yelled in his ear.

''No, I'm here to help.'' The chef promises.

''What?'' All the workers say.

''My name is Cannibal The Hedgehog.'' Cannibal says. ''Survivor by day, cooker by night.''

Cannibal has pure black fur with ocean blue eyes and white fangs sticking outside his mouth. His quills goes straight back, one on each side is braided to resemble a dread-lock, and on the back of his head he has a few strand in a big ponytail leaving to quills to fall to his back. He wears a blue sleeveless unzipped coat with white fur around the hood, grey baggy shorts, and white boots.

He was born a normal hedgehog, but when he was a toddler he was diagnosed with a very deadly disease. His mother used black magic to place the soul of a beast with the power to manipulate fire inside his body thus curing him of his disease but at a cost she had to sacrifice her life so that he could live. He was adopted by his friends of his mothers who are cats. He has the power to create blue fire and control it. He can breath fire, shoot fire from his hands, and cover it on any part of his body. He is also a great cooker with spicy food.

''Lets go then!'' Jack says but is stopped by Cannibal.

''I have a better idea.'' Cannibal hinted.

Tails had been tired from all the work he didn't understand. He was thrown back with Jack and the other survivors. Cannibal came in the cell pretending to give the inmates punishment.

''You can leave, it will only be a minute.'' Jay says to a guard. ''Guys when everyone is asleep, we are going to loot supplies here and leave this place.''

''Why are you helping us?'' Tails asked.

''I have seen too many people suffer. I will take out the late guards and open your cell and we take all the food and weapons they have.''

''Thank you for all of this, will you be coming with us.'' An inmate asked.

''Yes, I'm tired of this place. Get some rest guys.''

''What a nice guy.'' Another inmate related.

* * *

><p><strong>In Ian's Mansion…<strong>

Ian and Eggman were finally done creating Android Sonic. They opened the capsule and pulled him out. Sonic The Android looked around the lab.

''Welcome home, Sonic.'' Eggman greets as his android brothers and sisters came in the lab.

''We did it.'' Rosa says.

''The ultimate life form is in our control.'' Ian explains.

''I am ready to disrupt.'' Sonic speeches.

* * *

><p><strong>Jay's Prison…<strong>

(The Song Continuum (Waek Remix) Plays)

Cannibal knocks out all the guards near the cell's perimeter. He goes to Yuki's capsule and unlocks it. He lifted her and ran to Tails' and the others cell. He opens the cell releasing the inmates.

''Alright Tails, Rouge and three other people come with me to the kitchen.'' Cannibal Instructed. ''Jack take the rest to safety and we will meet you on the other side.''

''Can't wait.'' Jack bares out.

Jack and a few inmates go under the gymnasium seats of where people would watch the game. No guard could see them. They all crawled under a tunnel that was dug by Cannibal to reach the outside. They had felt dirt and a little bit of dignity, some of the inmates haven't been outside in a long time. They had came across an air vent which was connected to an underground room which was the computer room. The inmates peeked of what the hackers were doing on the computers. Jay was looking at a few camera's he had installed in the gym until he was dealt with the truth, the prisoners had escaped.

''Find them and don't let them escape.'' Jay orders the hackers as they bounce off their seats.

Tails had already been outside with the others waiting for Jack to come out. An alarm beeps as they had left.

''Oh no.'' Cannibal stuttered.

Just as Jack and the others crawled out into freedom, Jay comes out of a window and shoots energy beams at Jack but he avoids the attack. He regroups with Tails and the others. Jay looks at everyone and then glances at Cannibal with a sly look.

(The Song Ends)

''How could you betray us?'' Jay asked Cannibal as he trembled with subtlety but he didn't answer. ''You're about to get the beating of your life time.'' Jay beams lightning at Cannibal but he covers it with his arms. The hedgehog releases and beams fire at the lightning. There was a duo clash happening.

Arghh…

The two grunted with tiredness. Cannibal had a blue fire on his back. He broke the clash and dashed to Jay kicking him inside the gymnasium. But Jay strikes back with his other hacker friends. Everyone looked at each other face to face.

''Give up fools.'' Jay ordered. ''Or face my wrath—'' Smoke grenades were thrown in the battle. Four people came in for the rescue.

''Lets move!'' The Mobian cat's voice was heard. Cannibal had sparked fire onto the walls of the gym and it started burning down.

* * *

><p>Everyone ran far-far away into the woods and escaped the prison. They rested as they had breathed into the cold air of the wild. People started chatting as they relaxed and Tails had met someone familiar again.<p>

''You're the girl that was on top of the roof!'' Tails says.

''The name is Madeline.'' She corrected him. ''The smart one and keeps my hands to myself.'' She says as she glances at her few companions. She wears a black jacket and has purple hair, she looked like blaze but darker.

''My name is Zoness.'' He is a fox and has blue fur with green eyes, a black jacket with a red stripe running down the centre, green jeans and black shoes. Hidden under his sleeves is medical wrapping, hiding scars.

''Oh my god, you're so lustful.'' Madeline teases.

''So what, life for a man is about seeing the one thing he wants.''

''Woooow.'' Jack teased.

''Not cool.'' Tails complained. ''My name is Miles but my friends call me Tails. This is my friend Jack, Rouge and Silver.'' Tails greeted with a sturdy first impression.

''Oh cool and these two love birds—'' Madeline stops talking as she glanced at two people making out. ''Ash and Serena…'' Ash and Serena had stopped kissing and greeted themselves.

''My name is Ash.'' Ash is a blue hedgehog that looks like Sonic and he has sly personality and wide eyes.

''Hi. I'm Serena.'' Serena is a cat with blonde fur and wears a red dress with a black top. She wears a pink hat with sunglasses on the top.

''Well Miles we have to go before those maniacs come back.'' Madeline warned them.

''Yeah okay.'' Tails says.

Everyone follows the beauty of a sunrise.

They have escaped but where will the misfits lead them. To the sanctuary or nowhere?

**Calvin: The OC auditions have been banned for some reason, don't ask, I have lost a few auditions so just review or PM your auditions and I will let you know who made it in the story. P.S. I need ever neutral or evil characters now.**

Next Time: The Compromise


	6. Episode 6: The Compromise

**Episode 6: The Compromise**

**Calvin: Read this its important. Congratulations to (RineTheHedgehog's Deadlox and Strike and Rine) (Ash Serena) (Thecrew64's Zoness) (Red Tail Jules's Cannibal) (Wolfy Gamer's Eonic) (Ken The Cat) Who will be the lucky last? Thank you people for all this support and joining this story, if you are looking forward to joining our upcoming stories just review it and Jace is very happy that people are liking our stories. Note that I will only choose people who have neatly told us your character don't rush.**

**Last Time On Sonic The Hedgehog: Post Apocalyptic Future:**

Arghh…

The two grunted with tiredness. Cannibal had a blue fire on his back. He broke the clash and dashed to Jay kicking him inside the gymnasium. But Jay strikes back with his other hacker friends. Everyone looked at each other face to face.

''So what, life for a man is about seeing the one thing he wants.''

''Woooow.'' Jack teased.

''Not cool.'' Tails complained.

''The name is Madeline.'' She corrected him. ''The smart one and keeps my hands to myself.'' She says as she glances at her few companions. She wears a black jacket and has purple hair, she looked like blaze but darker.

**This Time:**

* * *

><p><strong>In Ian's Mansion… <strong>

Spencer was tied up and sweaty, he wanted to beat out the androids brains. Ian didn't make a Spencer android because it would've been hard to make giant parts of similar metal. Eggman had sent a large platoon of androids in the whole world to trace down Tails and his other friends. He had searched through satellite cameras that he hacked into and finally found the freedom fighters walking in big fields.

''We found them!'' Eggman shrieked to Ian making the old man run into the room.

''Good, I will send the androids down there and bring those delinquents back.'' They both laughed evilly.

* * *

><p><strong>Nowhere…<strong>

It was morning and everyone was hungry. Cannibal had only brought out three full giant rice bag which was enough for everyone on the table. They all sat down waiting for Cannibal to cook the food. He had spices for the flavour, a pot to cook with and his own fire. He makes a hole and fills it up with fire, then he takes out wooden logs and puts it on top of the so the pot could stand up. Moments later everyone was eating spicy delicious rice.

''You're really talented.'' Tails complimented.

''Thanks.''

Just as they had their few hours of peace, people were following the Freedom Fighters. The remains of the RedShack crew were lurking around the corner. The had smelt food which was familiar to Jay. He only had 10 of his hacker friends with him.

''Smell that boys?'' He asked his crew. ''Cannibal's cooking.'' They had arrived behind the bushes of the escapees. One hacker tried jumping out of the bush but Jay stopped him. ''Lets see where they will lead us.'' Tails and the others had already left the premises and The RedShack continues to creep behind.

* * *

><p><strong>5 Days Later… <strong>

The group had been through tough nights, android hostility and lack of food. They only had a grain of rice and were very starving. They had reached a mountain and took a glance at a huge mansion with high walls and solar panels.

''Woah'' Everyone puzzled themselves as they were very tired.

''This is the place.'' Zoness cautioned. ''Take off your shoes before entering.''

They had came across the wall which was guarded by archers, once they saw their men, they holstered their bows and opened the giant gate. A waterfall was the first thing everyone saw and people relaxing and talking to others. Tails and Jack knew that this place would be an ideal home. Marcus had came through the door into the 30 story mansion. He looked at the group as if they needed help.

''You guys looked cooked.'' Marcus speculated.

''Yeah, they have been through a lot.'' Madeline replies.

''My name is Marcus.'' He introduced himself.

''Your Spencer's brother aren't you?" Tails adds up.

''Yes but not a stunning resemblance, please come in my office and tell me everything.''

* * *

><p>Tails and Jack had discussed the whole situation of the androids and Sonic's captured status.<p>

''Of course I'm going to help you guys and my brothers of course.'' Marcus promised.

Tails and Jack share a smile. ''Perfect, so when do we take on the androids.'' Tails asked.

''Not now, you must be so eager to save your dear friends.''

''Yeah we are.'' Jack replied.

''You two better get some rest.''

* * *

><p>Tails and Jack had arrived in their rooms and settled in. They ate pudding that was given to them by the chefs in the mansion. They ate three cans already and looked outside the window view they were given. But Jack wasn't feeling okay, he had something in his head that he couldn't get out.<p>

''Tails…'' Jack blurted.

''Yeah.''

''Remember that night were I was keeping look out?'' Tails nodded. ''I saw a shadow and I think it was the..''

''The RedShack.'' Tails implied.

''Yes.''

''I will tell Marcus about it later, here we are safe.''

''Well I guess so.''

Silver and a fox come in the room and closed the door behind them.

''Tails there is someone that you should meet.'' Silver introduces Deadlox. He looked so much like Tails except that he had grey fur, blue eyes. They also share two tails. He has some more hair on forehead. He wears a blue cloak and headphones which can shoot lasers out of the mic. He has an IQ of 299 and his weapons of choice would be two ninja lightsaber swords like the ones from SSBB.

''Hey.'' Tails and Deadlox say in unison and they both laugh. ''Nice to meet you I'm Deadlox.''

''I'm Miles but my friends call me Tails.''

''Well Tails then its a pleasure to meet you.''

''Tails, Silver and I are gonna take a hot bath wanna join us.'' Jack implored.

''I will take a bath later.'' He replied.

* * *

><p>After a good clean, they had came out of the bathrooms. Jack had dressed up into his leather clothing and Silver sharpened his spikes. A hedgehog starts running down to the two heroes. He slips on the water that was leaking around. Jack helps him up.<p>

''Thanks buddy.'' He says. ''My name is Eonic.'' Eonic look's like sonic, has light blue fur wears a unique jacket which looks like shulk's form xenoblade and blue trousers. His hair was more spiky than Silvers.

''I'm Jack and this is Silver.''

''Well, I would like to hang around but I have to rush somewhere.'' He runs off.

''What a guy.''

Everyone had a good day, Cannibal joined being a chef in the kitchen and made new friends while working. He met Rine The Hedgehog who had fire powers like him as well and Ken The Cat, he wears a white hoody and has brown fur, blue gloves, blue trousers and shoes like Shadow and Rine had black fur and yellow at the of his quill tips.

Tails hung out with Deadlox and duelled each other in the training room for fun. Jack and Silver hung out more with Eonic, Ash and Serena, well the two lovebirds just made out as usual.

But the disturbance came lurking by the corner again, The RedShack were behind onto of the mountain thinking of a plan to burn the mansion down. They already had their plan figured out and it was in being deployed.

A guard from the RedShack, Strike was his name. He looks like Sonic but has more spikes. He wears a deadpool mask, black trousers and a yellow top. He was pretending to be a survivor who needed help as he arrived at the gate. The guards opened the gate and Strike had the perfect opportunity since everyone is inside.

''Thanks for letting me in.'' Strike says. ''Now for the more exciting part.'' He breaks the high wall with his fist and knocks out everyman they could see. One guard tried running to the alarm button but Strike teleports to it before him and kicks him in the groin. The RedShack crew start coming in at the entrance of the Mansion.

Jay pulls out a flamethrower and fires it on each side of the Mansion pillars which starting burning through the inside and the support it held. Everyone was having a gathering on the bottom floor about supply runs and other things like teamwork. But Jack, Tails, Cannibal, Madeline, Zoness and Marcus were in their rooms. People starting noticing the fire and got scared. They tried going up stairs but wood came down onto it making a blockage.

* * *

><p>Cannibal smelt fire from up where he was. ''Guys do you smell that?" The fire already reached their floor. The giant mansion was wobbling. The top floor fell down the onto the ground as it was hanging on the sides.<p>

''What do we do.'' Tails asked. Cannibal absorbs all the fire around him.

''Delicious.'' Cannibal tasted but the building still had fire on the bottom was collapsing. Everyone ran downstairs as fast as they could but the mansion fell apart already. Silver summons a forcefield but it wasn't strong enough. Ash helps Silver by giving him more aura so he could function properly. The ceiling was gone, and Tails and his other friends were gliding down and had arrived quickly.

''Who caused the fire?" Marcus asks angrily.

''The RedShack did.'' Jay's voice sounds out behind everyone.

''Its The RedLame.'' Tails snickered.

''Argh… Get them you fools.'' Jay charges his men at the heroes.

''After them!" Jack ordered as he grabbed Jays hands.

The two grabbed each others arms and flew into the air. Tails fought Strike with Deadlox, the foxes both head butt Strike but he counters them with magic and summoned a demon to help him. Deadlox RKOs Strike and pulls him to the concrete ground the Mansion was built with. Tails shoots darts at the demon with his crossbow. He flies in the air with Deadlox and spin each other like a big giant wheel. They had rapidly tackle Strike putting him down and making the soul of his demon disappear. They both high five each other.

* * *

><p>Madeline fights with Techno. She elbowed his back and freezes him with black magic. She attacks with her sharp nails very very fast. She unfroze him and giggled as she defeated him. ''What a fool he was.'' Techno tries getting back up but Madeline puts her feet on his back.<p>

* * *

><p>Serena beams blue fire at a big RedShack hacker. He had shielded himself with his arm. Cannibal helps Serena by putting their fires together and burning the RedShack member making him squeal into water. Ash throws Aura at the remaining enemies making them fly<p>

* * *

><p>Zoness summons an elemental sword with the power of Earth, Fire, Water and Air made out of pure emerald. He jumps into the air to help Jack by defeating Jay. The power of it was unveiling, it would only appear when he really needed it and he could only swing it four times. Jack holds Jay at the back for Zoness. First he punched his stomach and rapidly kicking him in the groin. Jay pulled out and glanced behind the mountain and saw something disturbing.<p>

''Wait stop!" Jay commanded them.

''I'm about to finish him off.'' Zoness explains. He flies in midair and swings his sword down to Jay but then he saw why Jay told him to stop. ''Oh no. Stop guys!''

Everyone looked at the androids who were walking down the mountain from the distance. Tension, Mary, Daryl, Rosa and Dublin lead hundreds of androids to the freedom fighters.

''These guys are dangerous Jay.'' Tails pleaded almost if he was asking for help.

''I know, I've seen these guys while hacking into their cameras.'' Jay responds.

''Lets make it simple.'' Jack comes down to everyone. ''I know it seems crazy but we team up and take on these androids.''

''Please!'' Silver pleaded.

''I… ugh… fine.'' Jay agreed making everyone happy.

''Thanks.'' Madeline replied as she helped up Techno. ''Y'know I do find you attractive.''

''Oh really?" Techno puts on a manly impression.

''Um guys. Company.'' Tails told everyone.

The androids had arrived at the broken mansion.

''Tails!'' Tension greets. ''Sonic really misses you but Daryl here kind of wants to crunch you for almost destroying him.''

''Oh give it up and surrender yourselves.'' Rosa bellowed. ''You're outnumbered.''

''Everyone get ready to fight.'' Zoness told everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>In Ian's Mansion...<strong>

Spencer took off the ropes with his teeth and ran to rescue his friends capsules. He first releases his brother then everyone else. ''Lets go guys.'' He whispered.

It looks like The RedShack have made up with The Freedom Fighters. How will the android war turn out, deadly maybe? But wait.

Next time: Spencer's Conclusion

**Calvin: That was exceptionally long.**

**Nicole: Jace has broken his leg from a clash at a soccer game. Pray for his surgery. **

**Calvin: Yes, and give him all the support you can.**

**Nicole: We can tell you that the next few episodes will be very wild and deadly.**


	7. Episode 7: Spencer's Conclusion

**Episode 7: Spencer's Conclusion**

**Last Time On Sonic The Hedgehog Post Apocalyptic Future**

5 Days Later…

The group had been through tough nights, android hostility and lack of food. They only had a grain of rice and were very starving. They had reached a mountain and took a glance at a huge mansion with high walls and solar panels.

''Woah'' Everyone puzzled themselves as they were very tired.

''Um guys. Company.'' Tails told everyone.

The androids had arrived at the broken mansion.

''Tails!'' Tension greets. ''Sonic really misses you but Daryl here kind of wants to crunch you for almost destroying him.''

''Oh give it up and surrender yourselves.'' Rosa bellowed. ''You're outnumbered.''

''Everyone get ready to fight.'' Zoness told everyone.

**This Time…**

* * *

><p>Spencer has spent his days studying the schedule of when the androids check up on him and his friends and he has finally came up with an escape plan. He had bit of the ropes as hard as he could day by day and finally managed to break free. His room was covered with computer screens which were cameras around Mobius.<p>

He looked at most of them and then he found Tails and his friends fighting millions of androids. He was shaking his leg multiple times with nerve. He acted too fast so he first ran out of the room and entered The Freedom Fighters cell. He had opened it and found his friends tired and hungry.

He opened the cells making them wake up with happy surprise. They smile at Spencer as they crawled out desperately.

''Lets go.'' Amy whispers. Everyone runs to the exit but Knuckles runs off to Sonic and Shadows capsule.

''Oh my, get back here!'' Spencer whispered loudly.

Knuckles had examined the sleeping hedgehogs. ''This is cruelty…'' As he spoke, Shadow's eyes start opening. He bung the capsule and pointed to the buttons that would open it. He did so and the echidna grabs Shadow as he fell down.

''Thanks, lets open Sonic's.'' Shadow softly spoke. Knuckles pressed release hatch but it came up with voice key warning. ''What is this…''

''Please enter voice key in three seconds before the capsule's self alarms starts to sound.'' The capsule's computer says. ''The voice key you entered is incorrect.''

''Lets go!'' Knuckles bares out.

''Voice key incorrect.'' The mansion's alarm starts sounding off alerting the androids.

Spencer looks back and though, _What did he do! _''Lets run!'' Spencer told everyone. He runs to the door and was satisfied with the hemisphere of the outside. He hadn't felt cold air in two years. Everyone felt alive as they ran out of the mansion just a Knuckles and Shadow regroup.

Three red lights follow them as they trailed themselves into the cold mountains. The androids had some business to take care of. Everyone hid behind giant rocks as the androids pass. This had been Sonic The Android's first mission. He used thermal scanners at Spencer's rock and detected him. Spencer grabbed a log and whacked Android Sonic with it like if it was a baseball bat.

The android grabs the log and shreds it with his razor hands. He holds Spencer down to the ground and says a few words.

''This world is filled with scum…'' He choked Spencer. ''With your immortal soul, the world is getting worse…'' Android Sonic has a very very dark voice. He also had the abilities to see into the near future and all he so was everyone fighting him. The android lets go of the ape and stood up.

''What are you doing?'' Spencer inquired.

''This war will have lots of blood… So I'm giving you the opportunity to join these friends of yours.''

Spencer and his friends come out of the rocks and run away from the mountains. Android Shadow and Android Silver comes by to Android Sonic's side

''Where are they?!'' Android Shadow cackled.

''I let them go.'' Sonic confesses.

''Why!'' Silver blurted. Android Sonic looks up the sky with his red evil eyes.

''We will be having a full blood spree.'' He receives a call from Rosa. ''We will wait for them, I know they will be coming.''

* * *

><p><strong>The Battle…<strong>

Everyone fights through the millions of androids who counter back. One hit is a kill for the regular androids. Madeline runs in the herd without a plan, so she punches through and terminating the enemies by performing a twirl kick that continuously forms a dark magic defeating the enemy.

Eonic performs a chaos control locking the opponents movement and rapidly punches androids around him making them bite the dust. Once he was done, five enemies charged at him at once so he summons a sword (similar to Shulk from SSBB series) and forms a tornado on the enemies he could see by waving his sword at very high velocity.

Deadlox drives in through the crowd with two ninja lightsaber swords with Rine and form an acrobatic skill by cutting their necks off, disabling them. In accomplishment, they have a little cheer by high-fiving each other.

Zoness was roaring as he was wiping out most of the enemies on the field. He side runs on android heads and summons he's elemental emerald sword and decapitates his enemies. He sliced and diced and completely, he earned quadruple kills at one step he made.

Ash lurches all of his aura out onto a platoon of enemies. He explodes the bolts of the weak androids. Serena swoops in with fire around her body and pushes it to all her enemies with a evil look. While she orbits to the ground she looked at the people who were surprised with her tactics and smiles innocently at everyone.

''Thats my gal.'' Ash remarked.

Tension looks at the defeat all of his brothers and sisters were facing. ''ENOUGH!'' He enraged. He firmly ascended high into the ground and shoots rockets out of everyone. They all dodged he's explosions, people started losing their balance.

''You fools, you can't do anything!'' Tension interjected. But old heroes come along for the rescue. Spencer had brought along his group and all orbit together on the ground causing a huge tremor. All the androids are disabled and everyone surrounds the primary androids. They had given up and surrounded themselves.

''We win!'' Everyone chants together.

''No not yet!'' Spencer shouted. ''Ian had made a powerful android, enough to beat 100 men at once, STRONGER THAN SAINE IN FACT!''

''Oh no… do you think he duplicated Sonic's DNA?'' Tails asked Jack.

''Maybe…'' Daryl says. ''AND HE IS GOING TO KILL YOU ALL!'' Zoness pulled out his life wire from the back of his neck.

''I had shut him up.'' Zoness joked.

''You just killed our brother! Now Android Sonic will have everyone intention to kill you you bastard!'' Rosa squeals.

Konoha and Mary walk up to their anti-siblings and laugh at them. ''We have always wanted to do this to you imbeciles…'' They both say in unison. They use Ian's remote on the androids and disable them for good. Mary drops the remote and destroys it.

''I guess we will all get ready for Sonic The Android.''

Everyone travels to Mobius City during the dawn moment. It was intriguing what they had been going through.

Next time: Trouble Ahead

**Jace: I'm BACK!**

**Calvin and Nicole: Yay**

**Jace: Sorry for that awful long delay we have been through a lot**

**Calvin: With peoples OC's I need to know if you want to be in the sequels for this story ttyl! P.S. Check out the Sonic The Hedgehog: The Zombies Strike Back trailer**


	8. Episode 8: Trouble Ahead

**Episode 8: Trouble Ahead**

**Calvin: Note that the protagonist of this chapter will be Rine The Hedgehog. If you want your own chapter with your life story, tell us :)**

**Couple of weeks later…**

**Nicole: People we are so sorry! Our computer was being wiped so we had export everything which took a while. Sonic The Hedgehog: The Zombies Strike Back will be released in a few minutes after this chapter and maybe after that, since we gave you this inconvenience, we might release two or three chapters. Now without further ado…**

**Last Time On Sonic The Hedgehog Post Apocalyptic Future:**

Everyone fights through the millions of androids who counter back. One hit is a kill for the regular androids. Madeline runs in the herd without a plan, so she punches through and terminating the enemies by performing a twirl kick that continuously forms a dark magic defeating the enemy.

Tension looks at the defeat all of his brothers and sisters were facing. ''ENOUGH!'' He enraged. He firmly ascended high into the ground and shoots rockets out of everyone. They all dodged he's explosions, people started losing their balance.

Konoha and Mary walk up to their anti-siblings and laugh at them. ''We have always wanted to do this to you imbeciles…'' They both say in unison. They use Ian's remote on the androids and disable them for good. Mary drops the remote and destroys it.

''I guess we will all get ready for Sonic The Android.''

Everyone travels to Mobius City during the dawn moment. It was intriguing what they had been going through.

**This Time…**

* * *

><p>These days people aren't seen that much in Mobius, but a few are still hiding around. In a tall building a spider hog, a fox and a hybrid were splitting their food. They had very little supplies, probably only a weeks left. They only had two apples, one chip packet and a donut.<p>

''Man, we have had a rough week.'' The spider hog says.

''That stupid android! What kind of name is Darkstar…'' The hybrid commented. ''Look, we need to find this guy and take all his supplies and then destroy him.''

''Um, Spidey… look outside!'' Raven The Fox spotted an echidna android outside their window with a horde of dark spears around him.

* * *

><p><strong>With Another Group…<strong>

An echidna and two hedgehogs were looking for supplies in the Mobius City. They were with the people who are now confronting an enemy. Aeon The Yellow Hedgehog felt a nerve. He felt his friends being attacked, he has hair which looks like Silver but more electrical looking, white gloves and yellow eyes and Shoes which looks like Knuckles.

In the city, they were in a restaurant looking for food. They had found only soup cans. Aeon had realised the world was running out of everything but then something clicked.

''Shade, Sega, I feel something coming…'' He felt that something was coming through the wall.

''Watch out!'' Sega calls out as Mothzilla comes through the wall. ''Mothzilla?'' Raven The Fox and Spider-Hog gets thrown in as well. Eggman and a new android comes along making trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>With Tails and The Others…<strong>

(The Song Wake Up Plays)

Everyone had slept in an abandoned apartment. Tails had woken up because he had felt something bad. Something disturbed him, especially with the RedShack on his side. He didn't really notice but he was the only one that was still asleep. He walked out of the room he was in and saw that almost everyone wasn't in the house. Only Ken, Madeline and Jack stayed.

''Yo, Tails, better get some rest before we take on the big android.'' Jack told him.

But suddenly a tremor interrupted their small peace. It had the group troubled.

''We should go to the others!'' Ken says as he readies his wings, he turned into a green strong alien by the power of his watch. ''Tails climb on me.''

''Alright, we stick to the buildings.'' Madeline demands as Ken breaks through the wall of the long building.

They were 50 ft up in the air, Ken free falls down the steep building and Tails jumps on his back, he ascends his wings and flies high with Tails. Just like Blaze, Made had alike reflexes as she performs parkour onto the building to building making Jack follow.

* * *

><p><strong>With The Other Group…<strong>

The new android lifted the 1000 weighted building with Sega and his group inside. Shadow could see people inside the building he hurries to their rescue.

''Shadow!'' Zoness calls out. ''Lets follow him guys.'' Zoness and the others chase Shadow the lifting building. The group had found Shadow confronting Eggman.

"Aright Egghead, give us Sonic back. " Said Shadow.

"Well since you asked so nicely, why don't I introduce you to Darkstar." Eggman says sarcastically while pressing a button. A black android is shown while beating Spider-hog's group. A male echidna who looks like knuckles and has a robotic right eye and in front a robotic quill and a left cyborg eye.

"Darkstar!" Rine, Aeon the blue hedgehog, Shade, Sega and Deadlox shouted.

"Ah nice to see you fools recognise me." Said Darkstar with a evil devilish smirk.

"You know this guy?" Spider-Hog asked with a confused face.

"This guy took over my body and made me fight Rine a long time ago." Said Aeon.

"Enough talk! Prepare to die weaklings!" Darkstar said.

Darkstar shot omnibus dark winds at the heroes.

"Agh!" Yuki screaming in pain.

Knuckles shook it off and then kicked Darkstar but he simply blocked it. "WHAT THE?!" He says shockingly

"Hahaha! Fool you are weak. Let me show you my real power." Darkstar said.

Darkstar then kicked him onto the ground and unleashed a horde of dark spears on the echidna.

''Knuckles!'' Tails says as he arrived.

Darkstar then stopped leaving Knuckles' body, bleeding.

"Grrr...You're going to pay for that!" Rine shouted angrily. Rine tried to attack Darkstar but Darkstar Twisted Rine's wrist, kicked him stomach and pulled out a sword and stabbed Rine in chest which made him spit out blood.

"Rine!" Everyone shouted.

Darkstar wasn't done. He then unleashed a horde of Dark Spears at Rine and Picked him up by the neck and punched onto the ground. Darkstar then summoned a huge beam of energy and blasted it at the black hedgehog destroying most of the building.

"RINE!" Mary shouted.

"Now for you fools." Darkstar said. But then suddenly a demonic devilish laugh which sounded like Rine was heard and the ground started shaking

"What's going on?!" Ash asked tempted.

"I think I know…" Deadlox said.

"So he finally unleashes his true power" Darkstar thought.

Then the whole of Mobius started shaking and red energy was seen from the rubble, Rine came out of the rubble floating. But he looked different, he had no pupils, had a dark red body, black shoes and eyes glowing.

"Woah" That was the thought everyone had when they saw Rine.

"Your mine!" Dark Rine said as he charged at Darkstar.

Rine counters at Darkstar with all of his will making Darkstar roar out a little of his energy. The android rapidly punches Rine's stomach but then the hedgehog grabs both the android's arms and head-butted him continuously. Darkstar had never seen this side of Rine before which gazed him.

''Get him guys!'' Tails orders. Everyone circles around Darkstar and all ram into him, Rine takes the android to himself. ''What are you doing.''

Rine flies with the android up into deep space and threw him into an asteroid. Before Rine could continue his action, he saw something strange, from the distance he saw a green figure roaming around space which looked similar to Sonic The Hedgehog. He saw Saine floating in space with his eyes closed but didn't really mind because he doesn't know how antagonising he is.

While he got distracted, Darkstar super speeds to Rine and kicks him into orbit of Mobius. He started to catch fire so he charges his body up popping out veins everywhere and turning his body icy. He was evolving into Ice Rine. Just as he fell back with his friends, he saw a ball of energy flying from space, Darkstar had summoned a nuclear blast into Mobius.

''Oh no, brace yourselves!'' Madeline shouts over the top of her lungs.

**BOOM!**

A huge hole was engraved in the large city. Silver had covered everyone with his unbearable forcefield, he was a hero to the people. When Tails had stopped covering himself, he looked at his home city and got mad at how his home place was almost destroyed. Rouge's backpack had started shaking, it was the chaos emeralds ascending to Tails.

He had bursted anger through his whole body and couldn't control himself. Jack tried stopping him but he was blown away from the storm Tails was controlling. He's eyes started turning red, his build was more muscular and more taller. Darkstar examined his manifestation which caused the sky full on dark.

''I see.'' Darkstar concluded but still had little words to say. ''Super Fox.''

Tails had formed a large tornado in Mobius, Marcus and Spencer tried conniving Tails to stop.

''Tails calm down!'' Spencer calls out.

''I … can't … stop it …'' Tails had spoken as he had series of voices. The tornado sucks Darkstar inside and suddenly Tails had stopped all the nonsense. Everything was restored but retorted. Everyone who wasn't immortal had collapsed, Jack runs to Eggman who was escaping with Darkstar.

''Darkstar will be back … with a few upgrades!'' Jack unfortunately misses them.

''Damn it!'' Jack calls out. ''Alright guys, lets get our buddies up and running, they need the rest.''

''Yeah, its gonna be hard dragging out all these guys.'' Madeline admits.

''You guys are pathetic.'' Shadow grieves. ''You cannot fight!''

''Says you, you didn't even hit the android!'' Rine antagonises Shadow.

''Not this again ''mum''.'' Cloy teases Shadow making him grab the snakes neck.

''SHUT UP CLOY, SHUT THE HELL UP!'' Shadow bears out.

''Stop it you stupid boys!'' Madeline convinces.

''Why don't you go and take on all those androids, Sonic's fake…'' Jack had gone a little too far there. Shadow rushes into Jack and kicks him down inside the ground.

He pins him down and rapidly punches his face. Everyone watches the gruesome activity, but Spencer steps in and pulls Shadow off.

''Stop it you!'' Spencer demands as he helps Jack up.

''Imbeciles, I don't need you!'' Shadow sassed.

''Really? We are the ones who got you out!'' Ken proclaims as Tails wakes up.

''Some group!'' Noah maintains. ''Remember we are in this together!''

''Whatever…'' Shadow ditches the group and goes deeper into the city.

''Oh my god, we have to get him back.'' Serena insinuated.

''Yeah we should.'' Knuckles wakes up from his internal injuries. ''I think I might need respiratory assistance…'' He says weakly.

''Don't die on us!'' Silver coaxes.

''We need to help him!'' Amy advises.

''Yeah we do.'' Cream agrees.

''Guys, I saw a hospital they might have medical supplies.'' Jack insured everyone.

''Lets go check it out.'' Jay implies.

Everyone helped lifted up Knuckles to the hospital but The RedShack were a little behind.

''You coming?'' Madeline asked Jay.

''Yeah we are coming.'' Jay responded, he then turns to his men. ''Listen boys, the plan never changes.''

''I don't know, should we do this to them?'' Techno protested.

''Hey, Ian told us the plan would work anyway, nothing changes.''

OOOH…. Looks like The RedShack is still naughty. Will they really betray The Freedom Fighters.

Next time: Shadow's Misconception


	9. Episode 9: Shadow's Misconception

**Episode 9: Shadow's Misconception**

**Last Time On Sonic The Hedgehog Post Apocalyptic Future:**

''SHUT UP CLOY, SHUT THE HELL UP!'' Shadow bears out.

''Stop it you stupid boys!'' Madeline convinces.

''Why don't you go and take on all those androids, Sonic's fake…'' Jack had gone a little too far there. Shadow rushes into Jack and kicks him down inside the ground.

Everyone helped lifted up Knuckles to the hospital but The RedShack were a little behind.

''You coming?'' Madeline asked Jay.

''Yeah we are coming.'' Jay responded, he then turns to his men. ''Listen boys, the plan never changes.''

''I don't know, should we do this to them?'' Techno protested.

**BOOM!**

A huge hole was engraved in the large city. Silver had covered everyone with his unbearable forcefield, he was a hero to the people. When Tails had stopped covering himself, he looked at his home city and got mad at how his home place was almost destroyed. Rouge's backpack had started shaking, it was the chaos emeralds ascending to Tails.

**This Time: **

* * *

><p>Shadow lonely walks into the abandoned Mobius City without a care in the world. He punches a stop sign pole off the stand. He sits down in the dark shade waiting for a miracle to happen. He thought to himself that he didn't need the others to get Sonic back, in fact, he needed know one.<p>

''Good luck Sonic.'' Shadow softly stutters.

''Hello friend.'' A dark figure appears from the shadows and Shadow quickly acts.

''Who are you?''

''A friend.'' This wolf was covered completely black fur with grey streaks in his hair. Golden eyes that are usually covered by a mask (flat, steel mask painted grey with eye holes and narrow slits by the mouth). He holds a black hot absorbent axe and a silver metallic sword, carries two grenades and a back-pack full of the supplies he needed. ''Call me Backlash.''

''What brings you out here?''

''Everyone hates me, I need friends. Besides, I don't need these people in my lives getting in my way anyway.''

''Hmm, someone who speaks my language.''

Backlash pulls out his transportation, a hoverboard. He rides it up the tall building by the two.

''Yeah the language of death.'' He says silently.

Shadow decided to follow him up by performing parkour to follow him. Once they finally reach roof Backlash laughs unnecessarily.

''What's the deal?'' Shadow asks desperately.

''I have planted a nuke underground Mobius.''

Shadow feels his blood pumping with grief.

''A nuke?'' Shadow repeats.

''A nuke…''

''Oh no, they are people there, I have to warn them.''

''What, your yellow fox friend, your silver friend. I have been watching you all, and I like to kill people, so I planted a nuke which explodes in 24 hours.'' Shadow tries jumping down the building. But Backlash pulls him back up. ''Where do you think your going.''

''Saving my friends.''

''Really.'' Backlash punches Shadow's face knocking him out.

* * *

><p><strong>With Tails And The Others… <strong>

''So.'' Madeline starts off. ''What do we do about Shadow.''

The group is now 3 minutes away from the hospital and still suffering from the gnarly explosion the androids caused.

''We leave him!'' Jack says with ignorance.

''Yeah, he is a danger to this group.'' Marcus gives out a point.

''But guys, we need him!'' Tails gives in.

''I think speak for ourselves when we say, that hedgehog is crazy.'' Sega The Echidna says making everyone stop walking.

''Look, I think your Sonic friend doesn't need our help here.'' Cloy confided.

''How could you say that!'' Tails responds.

Tails kept moving while carrying Knuckles. He stops for a moment then looks back.

''I'm sorry Tails, he is a danger to us.'' Amy surmised.

''You guys are gonna leave me? Fine!'' Tails runs with the heavy echidna on his back to the hospital.

(The Song I Am So Lonely Plays)

He had already entered a surgeon room looking for respiratory necessities. He found only insulin needles which is useless because he wasn't diabetic. But Tails looks in a cabinet and finds ant farm. Tails knew that Knuckles loves ants which kept him fired up. He pours all the ants in his mouth and hears a gulp from the echidna.

(The Song Ends)

''Thanks.'' Knuckles says with his eyes closed.

''Knuckles your back—'' Tails gets hit in the stomach with a hot axe. Backlash encountered him and smiles. He then knocks out the fox leading him to drag his body out of the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>Backlash's Hideout…<strong>

Tails wakes up upside down with chains on his leg in a dark sewer. He notices Shadow held hostage as well.

''Where are we?'' As Tails spoke, he alerted the crocodiles under him.

''Welcome to Backlash's lair.'' Shadow looks at Tails with a swollen eye.

''Who is Backlash?''

Backlash makes an appearance from the dark shadow. He pulls out his sword.

''Now, as you can see. My boys are hungry for your meat. So, I am going to chop off your head as a monument and the rest of your bodies food.''

''Where is Knuckles?'' Tails emphasises Backlash.

''The Echidna? I threw him inside a universe where no one can see him.''

''Bullshit!'' Shadow responds explicitly.

''Now lets get to the fun part, starting with the yellow fox.'' Backlash drew a B on Tails' back leading blood to come out, Tails grunts making the chains rattle uncontrollably. ''But, I do like explosions.'' He holsters his sword back into his backpack.

''What are you doing.'' Shadow urges.

''Consider yourselves lucky. For another 15 hours that is.''

''What is he talking about now?'' Tails blurted.

''He set a nuke…''

''A nuke!'' Tails utters.

* * *

><p><strong>With Jack and The Others…<strong>

It was night, everyone was tired, hungry or hurt. They want to hunt down the androids soon so peace could be fulfilled.

''I think we shouldn't have left Tails.'' Noah reassured.

''Well, boohoo. Forget about them.'' DedSick says.

Suddenly a military helicopter comes by. They had armed men and a speaker.

''Attention, we need to talk.'' They helicopter driver says as they land.

''It can't be!'' Deadlox calls out.

''Chao.'' Chao chaos.

''Its the Mobius Military!''

''Hello people.'' The commander says over the P.A.

''So you people aren't defunct at all?'' Serena asked.

''Nope, we were sent on a mission to take down the androids immediately because we want our land back immediately.''

''Wait, who is we?'' Jay asks.

''Former Mobius civilians? We took everyone to a remote land far away from Mobius and we are going to finish this android dilemma for our people!''

''Alright more fire power.'' Cannibal cheers.

''But before we give you more brief information, do you know the name Backlash?

''No, what about ''Backlash?'' Rouge asks.

''He is a vicious, deceive and a antagonising person who kills.'' The commander continues.

''No…'' Jack noted.

''He takes lonely people and kills them. He escaped from the prison to here and now he roams free, I hope you never left anyone alone before.''

''Um…'' Techno mutters. ''We have a problem.''

''A problem indeed.'' A voice sounds from the dark of the night. Jack's red eyes that flashes only at the night looks around the area. He found Backlash.

Serena and Cannibal form a fire to make light around the area. They all examine the evil Backlash.

''Hello people looking for a fox or a black hedgehog.'' Backlash asked.

''Both!'' Rine tempted.

Backlash pulls out a grenade and threw it inside the helicopter. It blows up with The Commander and his men in it making them deceased. The helicopter hit a building roaring fire onto it.

''Uh oh, they are dead.'' Backlash cheers sarcastically.

Everyone charges at Backlash but he somersaults while people try hitting him and very quickly, uses his quick reflexes and kicks everyone rapidly in the face. He then runs to the dark to escape back to his lair but Jack chases him.

**In Slowmotion…**

**Jack jumps to Backlash who was about to disappear into the darkness and he almost reaches him. He grabs the wolf's ears and teleports him to the sewer. **

Next Time: Looking For Knuckles


	10. Episode 10: Looking For Knuckles

**Episode 10: Looking For Knuckles **

**Calvin: Check out our friend jweaks2016 sonic legend stories. Who will love them. P.s OC audtions have ended and the winner IS jweaks2016 (Backlash) **

**Last Time On Sonic The Hedgehog Post Apocalyptic Future:**

Backlash pulls out a grenade and threw it inside the helicopter. It blows up with The Commander and his men in it making them deceased. The helicopter hit a building roaring fire onto it.

''Uh oh, they are dead.'' Backlash cheers sarcastically.

Everyone charges at Backlash but he somersaults while people try hitting him and very quickly, uses his quick reflexes and kicks everyone rapidly in the face. He then runs to the dark to escape back to his lair but Jack chases him.

''It can't be!'' Deadlox calls out.

''Chao.'' Chao chaos.

''Its the Mobius Military!''

''Hello people.'' The commander says over the P.A.

''So you people aren't defunct at all?'' Serena asked.

''But guys, we need him!'' Tails gives in.

''I think speak for ourselves when we say, that hedgehog is crazy.'' Sega The Echidna says making everyone stop walking.

''Look, I think your Sonic friend doesn't need our help here.'' Cloy confided.

''How could you say that!'' Tails responds.

**This Time: **

* * *

><p><strong>In Slowmotion…<strong>

**Jack jumps to Backlash who was about to disappear into the darkness and he almost reaches him. He grabs the wolf's ears and teleports him to the sewer. **

Jack stops reaching as he finally reaches Backlash's lair. He looks around the area with his night vision and looks around for Backlash. He sees him running to a door that enters another dimension. He follows him inside and enters a dark dark universe opposite of the normal world. It was basically the deserted world of Mobius.

He sees Backlash riding with his hover-board through a building, Jack follows him inside the building into a elevator. Jack punches Backlash's stomach rapidly but the wolf grabs his fast arms and pulls it off his body. It regenerates back onto him making the rabbit head-but the evil wolf's head. As they reach up a floor, Backlash throws in a smoke grenade and runs deeper into the dark building.

''Help!'' Knuckles' voice calls out from a room visible to Jack. Jack sees Knuckles tied up on heavy chains and keeps rattling it. Jack bites the chains out with his strong teeth and finishes his first attempt.

He attempts his second try but Backlash grabs him and jumps out the window with him. As they fall, Backlash tried disappearing into the dark but Jack grabs onto him. But then he realized Knuckles would be trapped. So he lets go and glides onto the building wall and watches the wolf disappear.

Jack goes back up the room and frees the echidna. They walk down the building and wonder where they were.

''What is this place?'' Jack asked.

''He said it was the opposite of Mobius.''

''Well we should get out of here.'' But suddenly, an earthquake commences. The ground started falling from each row, and underneath was a void to death. ''Right now!'' Knuckles and Jack run from the area as fast as they could.

* * *

><p><strong>With Tails And Shadow…<strong>

While Backlash was gone, Tails and Jack had freed themselves but were still locked in the sewer. They both examined the place and the only exit they saw was the portal Backlash took Knuckles into. They didn't want to go in.

Tails goes close to it and sees the world crumbling as he peeks to figures running. He told Shadow to look by the portal and they both witness the trouble.

''Is that Knuckles and Jack?'' Tails wondered.

''Yes it is!''

Tails steps in the negative space and keeps himself inside Mobius. He notices that he had opened the portal for the two. Jack and Knuckles finds Tails at the door. The ground was almost gone at where the two stood. They were going to jump.

''We can make it.'' Knuckles hopes.

''We will, or not.'' Jack carries Knuckles and throws him inside Mobius. Jack falls inside the ground but ascends back up, he glides inside Mobius and reunites with the others.

''You guys are back!'' Tails says with a cracked voice.

They all share laughter.

''Tails, I'm really sorry for leaving you behind.'' Jack admits. ''Friends still?''

''Of course.'' Tails gives Jack a ''man hug''.

''C'mon Shadow.'' Jack teases.

''Fine I'm sorry as well, for the fight we had and whatever.'' Shadow rolls his eyes twice.

''Now, lets get the androids and Sonic back—'' Suddenly Tails was interrupted by a transmission from his walkie-talkie. He received a call from Zoness.

''The RedShack, they are bastards— Help, Eggman found us, android sonic—'' Zoness spoke very weakly. The call stopped unfortunately.

''Zoness!?''

''We gotta help them!'' Shadow wailed.

''Yeah, lets go.'' The gang bust open the door and dash to Ian's mansion in the mountains. Backlash follows the four on the way.

* * *

><p><strong>Ian's Mansion…<strong>

Everyone was wounded in the situation. Cannibal flares out his fire onto all duplicate androids but it didn't do any damage other than raise their heat levels. Android Sonic dashes to him electrocutes him.

Spencer, Marcus and Noah face on Shadow The Android at the same time. They all blast power at him and damage him by only 0.2% impact but the android pushes them all away. The brothers had no more options.

''Brothers… We have to do it.'' Marcus chatted.

''No, its too risky.'' Noah comments.

''He is right Noah.'' Spencer agrees making the panda sigh.

They all stand in a formation, putting their hands together and forces lighting onto them. They start fusing themselves into each other rising up all their power.

''Its time for Marspoah to turn the lights off.'' They charge at Android Silver and throw him in the air clapping him multiple times. Silver tried attacking but they wouldn't stop clapping. The kicked him down to the ground and stomp on him. Sonic The Android tries to beam at them but Madeline holds his hands and battles him.

Rouge pulls out all chaos emeralds and places them down next to Zoness who couldn't fight anymore. The power helps Zoness and he steps on his feet. He pulls out his emerald sword and swings it into battle but Android Sonic super charges at the whole mansion making everything blow up.

As the heroes got closer the battle they could feel the battle like it was their own.

''We are coming Sonic!'' Tails says.

But Backlash throws a toxic grenade at gang making them cough heavily. Tails blacks out and so do the others. But Jack was still awake, he rolled away from the smoke and finds Backlash. He kicks him in the stomach but it was covered with a hard steel plate. Backlash punches blood out of Jack's ear. He gently pulls out his sword and empales Jack while keeping the sword there.

''Finally, once again you fail Jack.'' He says with a cynical tone.

Is Jack going to pull through the fight? Find out next time or maybe bug Jweaks2016 for a little bit of spoilers.

Next time: Sonic Releases Part 1


	11. Episode 11: Sonic Releases Part 1

**Episode 11: Sonic Releases Part 1**

**Last Time On Sonic The Hedgehog Post Apocalyptic Future:**

Rouge pulls out all chaos emeralds and places them down next to Zoness who couldn't fight anymore. The power helps Zoness and he steps on his feet. He pulls out his emerald sword and swings it into battle but Android Sonic super charges at the whole mansion making everything blow up.

''Its time for Mariah to turn the lights off.'' They charge at Android Silver and throw him in the air clapping him multiple times. Silver tried attacking but they wouldn't stop clapping. The kicked him down to the ground and stomp on him. Sonic The Android tries to beam at them but Madeline holds his hands and battles him.

''The Red Shack, they are bastards— Help, Eggman found us, android sonic—'' Zoness spoke very weakly. The call stopped unfortunately.

''Zoness!?''

''We gotta help them!'' Shadow wailed.

''Yeah, lets go.'' The gang bust open the door and dash to Ian's mansion in the mountains. Backlash follows the four on the way.

**This Time: **

* * *

><p><strong>BANG!<strong>

Sonic's capsule door shuts down and opens from the battle. Weakly, he falls out and felt freedom but not entirely. He needed to help the others but he had a better idea. Lately, he has learnt something, he has learnt that Sonic The Android's DNA is being kept in a pill hidden in the lab, he opens drawers and cabinets but then comes across a safe.

''Man what is the password…''

Suddenly a numerous words come to Sonic's head giving him migraines. He hears Ian calling out numbers and visualizes him standing by the hedgehog's capsule putting in the passcode.

_5, 10, 30, 22 _

''Could that be the code?''

He enters in the digital code slowly, he unlocks it and opens it slowly.

''Woah…''

* * *

><p><strong>2 Hours Earlier… <strong>

_Tails kept moving while carrying Knuckles. He stops for a moment then looks back._

_''I'm sorry Tails, he is a danger to us.'' Amy surmised._

_''You guys are gonna leave me? Fine!'' Tails runs with the heavy echidna on his back to the hospital._

_It was night, everyone was tired, hungry or hurt. They want to hunt down the androids soon so peace could be fulfilled._

_''I think we shouldn't have left Tails.'' Noah reassured._

_''Well, boohoo. Forget about them.'' DedRick says._

_Suddenly a military helicopter comes by. They had armed men and a speaker._

_''Attention, we need to talk.'' They helicopter driver says as they land._

_''It can't be!'' Deadlox calls out._

_''Chao.'' Chao chaos._

_''Its the Mobius Military!''_

_''Hello people.'' The commander says over the P.A._

_''So you people aren't defunct at all?'' Serena asked._

_''Nope, we were sent on a mission to take down the androids immediately because we want our land back immediately.''_

_''Wait, who is we?'' Jay asks._

_''Former Mobius civilians? We took everyone to a remote land far away from Mobius and we are going to finish this android dilemma for our people!''_

_''Alright more fire power.'' Cannibal cheers._

_''But before we give you more brief information, do you know the name Backlash?_

_''No, what about ''Backlash?'' Rouge asks._

_''He is a vicious, deceive and a antagonising person who kills.'' The commander continues._

_''No…'' Jack noted._

_''He takes lonely people and kills them. He escaped from the prison to here and now he roams free, I hope you never left anyone alone before.''_

_''Um…'' Techno mutters. ''We have a problem.''_

_''A problem indeed.'' A voice sounds from the dark of the night. Jack's red eyes that flashes only at the night looks around the area. He found Backlash._

_Serena and Cannibal form a fire to make light around the area. They all examine the evil Backlash._

_''Hello people looking for a fox or a black hedgehog.'' Backlash asked._

_''Both!'' Rine tempted._

_Backlash pulls out a grenade and threw it inside the helicopter. It blows up with The Commander and his men in it making them deceased. The helicopter hit a building roaring fire onto it._

_''Uh oh, they are dead.'' Backlash cheers sarcastically._

_Everyone charges at Backlash but he somersaults while people try hitting him and very quickly, uses his quick reflexes and kicks everyone rapidly in the face. He then runs to the dark to escape back to his lair but Jack chases him._

_Jack jumps to Backlash who was about to disappear into the darkness and he almost reaches him. He grabs the wolf's ears and teleports him to the sewer._

_''Where is Jack!'' Madeline panted._

_''He teleported with that guy…'' Cloy rest assured._

_Jay looks at Techno and nods at him._

_''Guys, I found a place where we can rest up'' Techno responds as he rubs his nose._

_''Yeah, we have had a long day…'' Zoness replies._

_''Okay fine lets go.'' Rine agrees._

_''We will find Jack soon…'' Cloy says._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Moments Later...<strong>_

_Jay leads everyone into a tall black building that was surprisingly clean. The group sat down as they spot Techno on a walkie talkie. But they ignore the situation and just socialize. Zones had lots of questions about Ash and Serena._

_''So where do you guys come from?'' Zoness temptingly asked._

_''We actually came from another world, no one liked us there not even our parents.'' Ash says._

_''Thats crazy…'' Amy exclaims._

_''Some crazy scientist was doing experiments on us giving us crazy powers but then it went wrong and finally we were randomly sucked into Mobius. We liked it cos we were free and ruleless.'' Serena concludes._

_''Hey, Mobius is better than all of this android business.'' Blaze reassured._

_''Well I guess I'm next.'' Zoness stands up. ''My name is Zoness Tiberius Emerald. I was raised in a town of wispy woods, I was a quiet and respectful child. But one night, Dr. Robotnik attacked the Town, he destroyed It, along with the death of my family.''_

_''That is so sad…'' Cream starts crying a little bit._

_''I will get you Eggman!'' Silver vows._

_''I was captured and brought to his lab. I was rapidly aged from 5 to 15. Rushing me through my maturity process. I was experimented on before I finally escaped. I just chilled in this Mobian society before the apocalypse. I decided to become a hero so now I wander Mobius. Ready to strike down on evil. However, I'm willing to learn the ways of teamwork. And find true redemption to myself, and my past…''_

_''What is with all the parents.'' Silver teased making Blaze punch his shoulder._

_''Watch your tongue, continue…'' Blaze says._

_''I'm not sharing stories though…'' Sega tells everybody._

_''Me neither.''_

_Jay stops talking and smiles. He and his men cover the exits for doors to this place. He pulls out a laser gun and aims at everyone._

_''You fools are in real shit now.'' Jay says as he laughs._

_''What are you talking about?'' Rine insisted._

_''It means we are talking you to Ian right now.'' A hacker responds._

_''I can't believe you were this dumb to believing The Red Shack!'' Techno avowed._

_''Oh my god…'' Shade the Hedgehog says._

_''COME ON LETS MOVE!'' Jay barks but Madeline punches a hackers face. Jay grabs Cream's long ears and aims the gun at her._

_''Oh Madeline, I'm sure you don't want me hurting the little rabbit.''_

_Madeline looks at Jay with anger and gets pulled by Techno outside into the dark cold._

* * *

><p><strong>Present…<strong>

Sonic had took all the pills he could see which made him feel better and stronger. He takes his speed shoes and puts them on slowly. He was gonna make destiny happen.

''This is the real me.'' He says as he smashes the laboratory door. ''I'm coming Eggman and Gero.

He walks slowly to the battle giving everyone a surprise. He shined a light in the area as he walked in.

* * *

><p><strong>With Tails And The Others…<strong>

''Finally, once again you fail Jack.'' Backlash says with a cynical tone.

Jack couldn't move with the sword in his stomach. He had to make a deadly choice.

''Shouldn't you be dead?'' Backlash forgot about one thing.

''Oh, yeah, I'm immortal!" Jack jumps off the sword and back onto his feet. He walks to Backlash slowly and gazes at him. Backlash moves back but tries striking at Jack with the sword but The Rabbit holds it. He grabs it and throws it far away behind Backlash.

Backlash kicks Jack with style in a jujitsu form. He rapidly punches Jack's stomach to bring more pain into it but nothing happened. Jack and Backlash both counter at the same time by punching each other three meters away. Backlash moves closer to Jack but Tails jumps out of the smoke and knocks the wolf out with a rock.

The two watch Backlash cough blood out. Tails takes off His mask and reveals the face yet again.

''So ''heroes'' are you going to kill me…''

''No we aren't.'' Shadow says as he wakes up.

* * *

><p><strong>Moments Later…<strong>

Backlash is tied to a tree and calls for help. Knuckles throws a bag of food down for him to eat.

''You will be going to jail after all this.'' Everyone walks to the front gate leaving Backlash hesitating.

''THIS ISN'T THE END!'' Backlash screams.

* * *

><p><strong>The Battle…<strong>

''SONIC!'' Everyone cheers in unison.

The hedgehog was stronger than ever. He could tear the whole world apart.

''How did he escape?'' Darkstar asked madly.

''Thats not important, the important thing now is to destroy you.'' Sonic blurted.

''Hm very well.'' Darkstar dashes to Sonic but he moves with very high velocity.

Darkstar head-butts Sonic in the head but no damage occurred and uppercuts him to the air and homing attack Darkstar back into the ground. The two once again deliver rapid punches and kicks at each other blocking, dodging and counter at each other. Sonic came to his conclusions and grabs Darkstar's neck.

''Y'know the funny thing is, I wasn't trying my hardest.'' Sonic whispers as he broke his neck. He couldn't control his whole body and then finally Sonic jumps high and steps onto his stomach which made him lies down.

''Hmph typical. He wasn't even that strong anyway!'' Android Sonic says as he steps to Sonic face to face. They look at each other with mad looks just like they were looking into mirrors. They darted their eyes in the same direction and then met in the middle.

Suddenly the gates bared down. Tails and the others came for help.

''Sonic!'' The four said in unison.

''Lets finish this!'' Shadow The Android says.

''No problem. Silver!'' Shadow calls Silver over as they face off their copies. ''Charge!''

Ian sends in androids from underground gates and making everyone charge at everything.

Sonic's back but trouble still commences. Ladies and gentlemen the finale will be coming soon…

Next Time: Sonic Releases Part 2


End file.
